


what happens when you're forced to play laser tag

by starssshine



Series: voltron oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, allura and coran are not good at this, based off of a tumblr prompt and kicking butt today at a 7-year-old birthday party, canon compliant except that keith is still red and lance is still blue, i can't write more than one chapter, imagine that my keith child never left, it's allura and coran being clueless, it's the paladins being happy, keith is on the red team and lance is on the blue, klance, set somewhere in season 6, shallura - Freeform, this is my first klance-centered fic sorry if it sucks, what's not to love, yes this sucks but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: In which the paladins get a day off, and decide to play some well-known earth games.(Poor Allura and Coran are very confused, but if the paladins are this excited about an earth game, it can't be too bad, right?)(they're definitely wrong.)





	what happens when you're forced to play laser tag

**Author's Note:**

> well, who knows what will come out of this but it won't be too long, just some klancing and laser tag and paladins who need some rest for once. please enjoy!

The Paladins of Voltron rarely get a day off. Most of the time, they are fighting the Galra (or rather, working with some Galra to get the rest of the Galra to be good too), having diplomatic meetings, and trying to not die.

But when they are allowed free time, they use all of it to their advantage.

Pidge pushed their glasses up their nose, looking at a sheet of paper. "Okay, so we have approximately 24 vargas, or 33.6 hours, before our next meeting. What are we going to do?"

"How exactly do you know that off the top of your head?" Hunk asked. "I mean, do you have a translate-Altean-time-to-human-time calculator?"

"Do you want to waste precious time, Hunk?" They stared at him, and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, then. What are we going to do? Maybe something earth related." Hunk shrugged.

Allura tilted her head. "That could be difficult, considering two of us here don't understand almost anything that has to do with earth. But, if you want to try that, I would be willing to join you."

"Don't ask me for ideas," Keith commented. "Honestly, I never really did much on earth for fun." Lance elbowed him in his arm.

"Well, I mean, you didn't have any friends, so..." Lance trailed off, and Keith glared at him.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Keith sighed. Lance smirked.

Shiro sighed. "He knows more than I do. I spent more time looking at space and trying to get into the Garrison than hanging out with anyone."

"Wow, Shiro, I never pegged you as a loner," Allura teased. Shiro shook his head at her, then laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I've got it!" Coran cried out. "Let's go to the Unilu Swap Shop! They always have something interesting to do."

"Coran, for the last time, it's a mall. The Unilu no longer run it, and it's a  _mall._ " Pidge rolled their eyes. "But it's worth a shot."

So, the Paladins, Allura, Coran, and Matt (who had never been to the Space Mall before and had wanted to see it ever since he found Pidge) found themselves at the front of the mall, again.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Shiro asked, looking back and forth at shops as he walked past them.

Lance shrugged. "I think we will know something earth when we see it. I bet there are arcade games or something like that we can do to relax."

"Or," Matt said with a smile, "Maybe something like Space Laser Tag?" He pointed to a room that was labeled "Latest Earth Game: Lazer Kraze!"

"What is... laser tag?" Allura asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "And how do they know so much about earth?"

"Clearly, they don't," Lance laughed. "Laser tag was popular on earth about a century ago. But everyone has played it before, and I think it was one of the best inventions the old humans ever came up with! I bet even Keith knows about laser tag!"

"Thanks so much, Lance," Keith deadpanned. "And yes, I do know it."

"I don't!" Coran said cheerfully. "What do you do? How do you play?"

Hunk cracked his knuckles. "This will be so much more fun now that all of us actually use weapons and know how to fight. And Coran, if I remember correctly, they explain how to play before the game starts."

Pidge smirked, and raced inside, followed quickly by the humans and hesitantly by the Alteans.

The teams were small, but that made it even more fun, especially since the room they played in was so huge. It made picking each other off even better. Keith, Coran, Matt, and Shiro were on the red team, while Lance, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk were on the blue. Lance and Keith had insisted upon getting their paladin colors, and everyone else chose randomly. They all began to put on their "armor", and prepared for war.

~

Lance was excited to go against Keith.

The two had matured a lot since their first battle, and Lance definitely didn't hate him anymore. But even now, their relationship was complicated, to say the least. The blue and red paladins' characteristics and powers were almost opposites: fire and ice, passionate and laid back. But when Lance and Keith worked together, they made a good team (why did that sound familiar, almost like Lance had said it before? Must be nothing). And when they went against each other... well, all hell broke loose.

It didn't help that Lance was continuously given expressions that read "are you serious" from Hunk anytime he did anything with Keith. Lance hadn't told anyone that he admired (well, maybe a little more than that) Keith, but Hunk was so good at reading him Lance knew his secret was out. But he trusted Hunk to not to tell anyone. Except maybe Pidge, because he and Pidge bonded very well together. And Pidge would probably tell Matt who would tell Shiro who would tell Allura... never mind, that's probably why he got more and more looks from everyone whenever he and Keith had a moment.

But he wasn't going to push it. They were in the middle of a war!

"Lance! The game is starting in a few seconds, come on!" Hunk called, and Lance snapped out of his thinking trance.

"Coming, Hunk!" Lance raced into the maze and immediately saw where he wanted to go: a little corner that was mostly hidden from sight, and he could easily snipe people from that position without them ever seeing him. Lance nodded at Hunk, and then sprinted up the ramps to his new hiding spot.

He watched his gun count down from 10, showing that the game was about to start. Lance began looking for any red flashing lights, and he saw one that seemed to be hiding behind a wall but was obviously failing. The second his suit vibrated and his gun activated, he shot the figure right in the chest. When he heard a "quiznak!", he assumed he had just hit Coran.

But along with the red uniforms, he also saw blue. Hunk was creeping up on Shiro on one side of the room, and Lance watched as he shot him repeatedly, not giving him a chance to come back to life before shooting him again. Based on the shrieks from the other side of the room, Lance guessed Pidge had found Matt, and Allura was attacking Coran, but there was one person Lance was missing: Keith.

He decided to leave the small corner he had found and look for the red paladin. Knowing Keith, he probably had a plan. If he wanted to, he could hide out the whole game and never get shot, but he would lose badly. Lance knew Keith was better than that, so there was something he was up to.

Lance wasn't sure what until he heard a creak behind him as he crept silently down the ramp to the heart of the maze. He turned to see Keith right behind him. But, for some reason, he wasn't shooting.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked, and Keith glared at him. Lance wasn't sure what he did wrong, and he opened his mouth to protest again, but he didn't have the chance before Keith pushed him against a wall and had his hand over Lance's mouth.

"Shut up," he hissed, and Lance found himself turn red as he realized how close the two were. Keith seemed to realize it at the same time, and flushed the same as Lance, but he didn't move. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," he muttered, quiet enough that Lance could barely hear him. The blue paladin was about to ask what Keith meant until Keith closed the distance between them.

Lance had imagined kissing Keith (not that he would ever admit it), but he had always dismissed it as a stupid idea that would never happen. Keith clearly thought of him as a friend, but nothing more.

Well, Lance had never been happier to admit that he was wrong, because this was clearly happening and they were clearly kissing. Lance was kissing Keith Kogane: who cared about anything other than that?

"Oh," Lance said quietly when they finally broke apart. He was sure his face was on fire, and he knew that in another reality he would be shooting down the red team and winning the game, but he was too busy admiring Keith's smile- an impossibly soft smile that he had only seen a few times before.

But suddenly, Keith stepped back from Lance, and his smile twisted into a smirk. "Thank you for this amazing opportunity," Keith laughed, and before Lance realized what was happening, the red paladin pulled up his gun and shot Lance right in the chest. He felt his suit buzz, and Keith sprinted back into the maze.

"What the- Keith! Keith, get back here! I swear to god, you son of a-" Lance chased Keith trying to catch a glimpse of his blinking red armor, but he realized it was useless. Keith was probably watching him and making fun of him, and there he was, running around like a madman. Lance leaned against a wall to catch his breath, and found himself laughing.

"I'm not even surprised," Lance said under his breath. "Of course he would be such a freaking moron. You hear me? You're a jerk, Keith Kogane!" Lance called the last sentence into the supposedly empty maze. He stood there for a while, leaning his back against a wall of the maze, smiling like an idiot. 

When his gun buzzed to let him know the game was over, he walked out of the maze and into the blue team's half of the armor room. The blue team was buzzing with questions ("Lance? Where were you?" "I'm 90% sure we lost because you disappeared, Mr. 'sharpshooter',"), but he had eyes only for one person on the red half of the room. When he finally caught Keith's eye, Lance gave him a small smile.

Keith smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i wrote this in one sitting so it probably sucks sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this is my first ever official klance fanfic and i am actually happier with it than i thought i would be so it's all good. thanks for reading everyone, and i'll see you in the next fic!  
> -rosey


End file.
